Indestructible
by TaXXTi
Summary: O despertar do desespero, uma nova causa para lutar, um conflito interno e inúmeras possibilidades. Esse foi o renascimento de Dean Winchester. Season 10 - Wincest - Slash.


**Disclaimer: **Supernatural não me pertence, como vocês já sabem e a única coisa que eu ganho escrevendo essas coisas são úlceras.

**Sinopse: **O despertar do desespero, uma nova causa para lutar, um conflito interno e inúmeras possibilidades. Esse foi o renascimento de Dean Winchester. Season 10 - Wincest - Slash.

**ATENÇÃO:** CONTEM SPOILER! Fic baseada no final da nona temporada.

**Conteúdo adulto:** Slash, Wincest (amor entre irmão), insinuação de Destiel (não reclamem).

**Beta:** AnarcoGirl meu pedaço de pão de queijo.

**Consultoria:** MarySpn (inclui definição do roteiro, apoio moral, injeção de ânimo, cobrança e avaliação psicológica).

Esta história é ficcional e não correspondem aos fatos, caracterizada apenas pelo surto dessa autora.

**Nota: **A maioria sabe que tenho uma vida complicada e pouca disciplina, então essa fic não deve chegar a 5 capítulos. Continuar daqui representa um risco, pois eu posso demorar para conseguir atualizar, apesar de não ser minha intenção, mas... Enfim...

**Música:** Disturbed - Indestructible

* * *

**Indestructible**

_Another mission_

_The powers have called me away_

_Another time_

_To carry the colors again_

_My motivation_

_An oath I've sworn to defend_

_To win the honor_

_Of coming back home again_

_No explanation_

_Will matter after we begin_

_Another dark destroyer that's buried within_

Um teto branco, uma luminária antiga, algumas teias de aranha… Os pulmões, surpreendidos pela inércia, doeram ao iniciar o movimento involuntário de buscar oxigênio. Dean abriu a boca para permitir que o ar entrasse, emitindo um som estrangulado e sofrido, ao mesmo tempo que erguia o tronco em um movimento desesperado. Sentiu um peso em sua mão e posteriormente seu braço queimando, o que fez com que jogasse o objeto facilmente reconhecido para longe. Tudo ao seu redor se desfez, enquanto imagens embaralhadas lhe tiravam a consciência, entre memórias recentes e distantes. O gosto de sangue se fez presente em sua boca, junto a uma avalanche de desespero, dor e medo que tomaram conta de si. O corpo instintivamente reagiu, fazendo-o tombar para o lado e colocar para fora de seu corpo uma substância escura e viscosa.

Levou alguns minutos até que ele conseguisse recobrar parte do controle de seu corpo e controlar as emoções, para só então perceber a criatura ao lado da cama que até agora o observava com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Bem vindo de volta, esquilo. - Crowley cumprimentou, um pouco receoso.

Dean assustou-se com a voz. Parecia um eco, reverberando em um vazio e fazendo sua cabeça doer. Levou a mão aos ouvidos, apertando e encolhendo seu corpo para suportar a dor. Seu peito estava apertado de uma angústia que não reconhecia, lhe sufocava, fazendo-o quase perder a consciência outra vez.

- Está um pouco fora de sintonia, mas logo você se acostuma. - O demônio comentou com desdém, esperando o outro se recompor.

- O que… o que aconteceu? Sam… Onde está o Sam? Ele… está bem? O que está acontecendo? - Respirou fundo, voltando a olhar para o teto, esperando que as vias respiratórias mais abertas lhe trouxessem um pouco de conforto.

- Bla, bla, bla! Sempre o alce… Tanta coisa importante por acontecer e sempre pensando no irmãozinho mais novo. - O sarcasmo estava escancarado na voz de Crowley quando respondeu.

Dean fixou olhos raivosos sobre aquele que lhe falava.

- Ele está bem! - respondeu com ênfase na última palavra. - Ainda deve estar lá embaixo, naquele circo que você armou para me conjurar.

- Não preciso dizer que você não vai ficar com a alma dele, não é? - Tossiu para limpar a garganta.

- Winchersters... Sempre se superestimando. Quem iria querer aquela coisa destroçada, mal remendada e caída que ele chama de alma? Não se preocupe, eu não precisei fazer quase nada.

- Já chega o com o monólogo! Se eu bem me lembro, não deveria estar aqui agora. Diga logo o que aconteceu, afinal?

- A primeira lâmina fez o trabalho todo, mas eu acho melhor você tratar isso com novos olhos e por conta própria... - Crowley concluiu apontado para o espelho que ficava na escrivaninha ao lado da cama.

- Mas o que… - Dean interrompeu a frase no meio, assombrado com o que via. Seus olhos estavam negros, uma profunda e vasta escuridão. Dentro de toda a confusão que já estava em seu peito somou-se o espanto, a indignação, a incredulidade e por fim o ódio. - Não! Não! Não!

Em um movimento rápido, Dean levantou-se e avançou contra o rei do inferno, fazendo com que o mesmo batesse as costas na parede atrás de si, com um barulho abafado, enquanto as mãos do Winchester seguravam a gola do terno e sob uma respiração forte e entrecortada que saia de suas narinas em um sinal claro de fúria.

- O que você fez, seu cretino? - Dean vociferou contra o rosto do outro.

- Eu já disse que não fiz nada. - Crowley respondeu com calma e petulância.

- Você sabia? - Dean esperou, enquanto o demônio abria e fechava a boca, ensaiando uma resposta que não veio. - Responde!

- Digamos que eu tinha uma leve suspeita. Não me faça repetir tudo que eu disse quando você estava morto, ou quase!

- Você me usou! Eu vou te matar, seu maldito! - Dito isso, a primeira lâmina veio de encontro. - Eu vou fazer o já deveria ter feito há muito tempo, seu infeliz!

- Já chega! – O rei do inferno bradou, e empurrou Dean.

O loiro foi lançado para o outro lado do quarto, atingindo fortemente a parede, que fez com que sua arma fosse lançada metros de distância. Antes que pudesse recuperar o fôlego, viu-se em uma situação invertida, com Crowley o segurando contra a parede.

- Você sabia tanto quanto eu! Quando Caim lhe disse que haveria consequências, você não quis saber, apenas executar. Atirar primeiro e perguntar depois sempre foi seu lema, não foi?! Pois então, agora você vai atirar para o meu exército! Porque agora eu sou o seu rei e você é apenas um recém nascido. Eu sou o rei! - Crowley respondeu à altura.

- Eu nunca pertencerei ao seu exército.

- Veremos... Por hora, acho que você tem outros problemas para resolver. - Crowley indicou com a cabeça a porta, por onde podia-se ouvir barulhos de alguém se aproximando.

- Sam não pode saber, não ainda.

- Tudo bem, considere isso como uma cortesia cheia de generosidade do seu rei. Até mais, minha criança. - Em um estralo de dedos, os olhos de Dean eram verdes e vivos novamente, e Crowley desapareceu.

Sem a sustentação que o outro lhe impunha, o corpo de Dean deslizou até o chão, como se carregasse todo o peso do mundo nas costas. O gosto de sangue em sua boca ia dissipando-se, a dor física estava diminuindo, no entanto, o aperto em seu peito aumentava conforme os passos iam chegando mais perto.

Sam assustou-se a princípio por ver a cama vazia, mas logo pode ver Dean apoiado a parede e encarando o teto. Correu até ele sem pensar em mais nada, ajoelhou e colocou as mãos no rosto do irmão buscando os olhos para crer que era verdade.

- Estou bem… - Dean falou baixo, desviando o olhar, pois por um momento pensou que Sam pudesse ver o abismo que deveria habitá-lo.

O mais novo não se conteve, abraçou Dean apertado, colou o rosto em seu pescoço e deixou o choro preso em sua garganta. Não era a primeira vez que carregava seu irmão morto em seus braços, mas nem por isso havia sido mais fácil. O sangue em suas mãos e as últimas palavras de Dean não haviam abandonado seus pensamentos desde aquele momento. Contemplar o corpo do irmão inerte, jogado sobre a cama enquanto refletia sobre tudo que havia acontecido era a maior tortura que podia lhe afligir.

Do momento em que Dean desfalecera em seus braços e por todos os minutos que decorreram, lembrou-se de tudo que haviam passado, de tudo que seu irmão já havia feito ou abdicado por ele e mesmo assim, ainda tinha a coragem de lhe dizer que estava orgulhoso. Aquelas palavras feriam como brasa quente sobre a pele, afinal, ele sabia que os últimos meses não tinham sido fáceis para Dean e o culpado era ele mesmo.

Entre as lágrimas, Sam puxou o rosto de Dean, passando a mão pela lateral de seu rosto para finalmente colar seus lábios nos lábios do outro. Um pedido de desculpas silencioso, que pensou que nunca mais fosse poder dar.

De início, Dean não correspondeu ao beijo. Desde que Sam descobrira sua traição, quando deixou Gadreel possuir seu corpo, aquilo nunca mais tinha acontecido, mas nem por isso lhe causava uma boa sensação agora. Tudo que conseguia enxergar era Sam beijando a criatura mais odiosa que poderia existir. Com a insistência e necessidade do irmão, acabou cedendo, abriu a boca e deixou que ela fosse invadida por aquela língua ávida. Seu peito doía, mas aquela era a melhor coisa que sentiu em um bom tempo. Acabou por deixar levar-se.

Beijaram-se por alguns minutos, até que a curiosidade de Sam o trouxe de volta a realidade.

- O que aconteceu? Eu te trouxe morto para cá. - O moreno perguntou ajudando Dean a levantar-se e chegar a cama.

- Crowley esteve aqui e me trouxe um presente - respondeu apontando a lâmina de osso.

- Aquele filho da puta! Fiquei horas tentanto conjurá-lo e ele estava aqui! Desgraçado - Sam socou a cama. - Mas como isso aconteceu?

- Eu não sei. Pelo que eu entendi, a lâmina não deixa seu portador morrer.

- Você sabia disso esse tempo todo? - Sam questionou desconfiado.

- Não! Quer dizer, eu não sei. Quando tentei matar Caim com a faca da Ruby, ele não morreu. Talvez seja isso…

- Não é possível, Dean. Eu vi você nesta cama, você estava realmente morto.

- Eu não sei! Você não entendeu? - O loiro se colocou na defensiva. - Por que você não pergunta para o Crowley? Aquele bastardo deve ter muito mais respostas do que eu!

- Tudo bem, eu já entendi. - Sam deu-se por vencido, mesmo não acreditando em tudo aquilo. - Como está se sentindo?

- Onde está Castiel? o que aconteceu com Metatron.?

- Eu não sei.

- Como assim você não sabe? E se ele estiver precisando de ajuda? Sam, você…- Dean começou a ficar alterado, aumentando o tom da voz.

- Eu estava precisando de ajuda, Dean! Eu estava carregando seu corpo, depois que aquele infeliz te esfaqueou e desapareceu depois de um tremor. Você estava morrendo! Você morreu! - O mais novo assumiu o mesmo tom, gritando as últimas palavras.

Dean respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. A partir do momento que tocou naquela lâmina, tinha ficado cada dia mais difícil manter o controle e sabia que se o perdesse agora, seria impossível recuperar.

- Ok! Eu estou bem. Sentindo como se tivesse sido atropelado por um exército de anjos Xiitas, mas estou bem. Por que você não me deixa descansar um pouco e tentar encontrar nosso anjo enquanto isso?

Sam levantou as mãos em rendição - Certo. Descanse então, eu vou procurar.

_-..-¨-..-_

_My true vocation_

_And know my unfortunate friend_

_You will discover_

_A war you're unable to win_

_I'll have you know_

_That I've become…_

_-..-¨-..-_

Mal Sam colocou os pés na sala principal do bunckler, Castiel entrou pela porta, desceu as escadas correndo e o abraçou apertado.

- Eu sinto muito, Sam.

- Está tudo bem, Cas. - Sam respondeu, ainda com o anjo abraçado a ele.

- Eu vi a lâmina com o sangue de Dean e Metatron me disse o que havia feito. Por segundos, Sam! Por segundos eu falhei. Eu sinto muito - Lamentou novamente. - A tábua dos anjos está quebrada, Metatron foi desmascarado e está preso, não vai sair de lá por um bom tempo.

Sam estava ficando embaraçado com o Castiel abraçado a ele e sem conseguir dizer que Dean estava vivo. - Cas…

- Você já queimou o corpo? - O anjo perguntou, finalmente soltando-o para olhar em seus olhos.

- Não, Cas. Eu estou tentando dizer que…

- Você não está pensando em fazer alguma besteira, está? - O anjo interrompeu Sam, novamente.

- Não, eu não… Cas, o Dean…

- Nós não podemos…

- Castiel! - Sam aumentou a voz para conseguir a atenção do anjo. - O Dean está vivo, lá embaixo.

- O que? - Castiel, surpreso, abriu um grande sorriso. - Ele sobreviveu? Está ferido? Eu preciso curá-lo?

- Não exatamente… É complicado. Ele está lá embaixo, eu o trouxe morto para cá.

- E o que você fez? - o anjo indagou, dando a volta na mesa, para observar Sam, que estava um tanto nervoso.

- Eu não fiz nada. Quer dizer, eu até tentei conjurar o Crowley, mas ele não respondeu, então quando voltei para o quarto, Dean estava vivo. Disse que Crowley esteve lá e que a lâmina não permite que ele morra.

- Interessante… E estranho. Eu posso vê-lo?

- Sim, pode. Ele está no quarto. Vou sair e comprar algumas coisas enquanto você estiver com ele.

- Tudo bem, eu cuido dele.

_-..-¨-..-_

_Indestructible_

_Determination that is incorruptible_

_From the other side_

_A terror to behold_

_Annihilation will be unavoidable_

_Every broken enemy will know_

_That their opponent had to be invincible_

_Take a last look around while you're alive_

_I'm an indestructible master of war_

_-..-¨-..-_

Castiel franziu o cenho ao se aproximar do quarto e sentir uma energia estranha. Era algo poderoso, intenso, mas acima de tudo, ruim. Deixou sua lâmina descer entre os dedos enquanto se aproximava da porta. Quando finalmente passou pelo batente, pode ver a figura cabisbaixa sentada a beira da cama.

- Dean? - O anjo chamou, sem obter nenhuma resposta.

Perante a imobilidade do Winchester, Castiel aproximou-se em posição defensiva, munido de cautela.

- Você pode ver? - Dean perguntou, assustando Castiel.

- Sim, eu… Eu… É você mesmo? - aos poucos, o anjo foi baixando a guarda. Percebeu que grande parte do sentimento ruim que sentia no ambiente era tristeza do amigo, então guardou sua espada.

- Trágico, não?

Dean finalmente levantou a cabeça para encarar Castiel. A expressão do amigo era de pura comiseração.

- Oh, por favor, Castiel. Não me olhe assim, não sinta pena de mim. - Dean se levantou, ficando de costas para o amigo, próximo a parede, onde de apoiou.

- Dean, eu sinto muito. A culpa foi minha, eu falhei em deter Metatron a tempo. Me desculpe, por favor. - Aproximou-se do amigo, tocando em seu ombro.

- Não faça isso, Cas - respondeu encolhendo-se. - A culpa foi minha. Eu aceitei a marca, eu busquei a lâmina e eu decidi enfrentar Metatron sozinho - Dean lamentou. - Você estava fazendo a sua parte e eu nem estava lá para te dar reforço.

- Eu…

Castiel não sabia o que dizer, então apenas puxou o loiro para um abraço apertado. Conseguia imaginar a confusão de sentimentos do companheiro de batalhas, sentir o desespero que o consumia.

O anjo afastou o outro para olhar em seus olhos. - E o Sam? Como ele está reagindo?

- Reagindo ao seu próximo inimigo? - Dean riu com a ironia. - Ele não sabe e nem pode saber, Cas.

- Como não pode saber, Dean?! Ele é seu irmão e você sabe muito bem que os segredos e mentiras entre vocês sempre complicaram muito mais as coisas.

- Complicar mais o que?! Mais complicado do que ver seu irmão como a pior das criaturas? O que eu sou agora? Um cavaleiro do inferno que não pode ser morto?

- Você é Dean Winchester!

Dean riu, balancando a cabeça negativamente, passando por Castiel em busca de mais espaço.

- Não seja tão otimista, Cas. Eu sabia o que estava me tornando e vocês me trancaram naquela sala lá embaixo - passou a mão nos cabelos. - Agora eu me transformei definitivamente, e por quanto tempo você acha que eu ainda vou conseguir manter o controle?

- Nós vamos encontrar um jeito - Castiel tentou se aproximar, mas Dean se afastou ao mesmo tempo. - Você não desistiu de mim quando eu errei e eu não vou desistir de você.

- Eu quero que você me prometa uma coisa, Cas - o loiro falou decidido, finalmente permitindo a aproximação.

- Diga.

- Eu quero que você me prometa que se encontrarmos um jeito de me matar, que você o fará sem hesitar.

- Eu não…

- Por favor, Cas. Eu não quero permanecer como um demônio e não poderia pedir para o Sam fazer isso, então por favor, eu imploro - segurou os ombros do anjo.

Castiel sentiu o peso daquelas palavras e da responsabilidade que elas carregavam. Olhando nos olhos dos amigos, de um negro profundo pois ele podia ver sua verdadeira forma, ainda tentou buscar o verde que existiam neles. Baixou a cabeça aceitando a ideia de que deveria aceitá-la.

- Tudo bem, eu prometo.

- Obrigado.

* * *

Se não for muito incômodo, deixe-me saber o que você achou. Não vai doer, pode ser feito completamente anônimo e eu não vou na sua casa te pegar pelo que você falar. Com 50 visitas e 4 comentários, eu só consigo concluir que 46 pessoas não gostaram (defeito de auto-estima). Então, por favor, deixe sua opinião.


End file.
